Sobreviviendo con el enemigo
by marielitap-chanXDSasuSaku4ever
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura , ambos son orgullosos y se odian entre si..Desde siempre. Pero qué pasaría si un día sus amigos decidan ponerle fin a la guerra y los dejan en una isla desierta? Podrán permanecer juntos sin matarse?...podrá el odio convertirse en amor?.
1. te odio!

woOlap!!XDD este s mi 1er fic...así que les pido que no sean tan malitos conmigo…onegai!!(Inner: denle nomas…les doy permiso….ya saben...patadas, tortazos, tomatazos…) ejem, ejem...no le hagan caso a mi inner... (Inner:…pizzazos…papazos...jajajaj...papazos!!!papazotes!!) creo k esta algo tocada de la cabeza¬¬U(inner:oye!!!)….

Si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic no duden en preguntarme, si??(inner: ya saben para comentarios i sugerencias..marque al..164..)..aaa!!i no se olviden de reviewiarme!!XDDDDDpor cierto aquí no nada de ninjas…son personas normales y corrientes. (inner: osea muy diferente a ti..)¬¬#

bueno aquí voy…(inner:komienza la tortura!!...muajajajajajaja)(yop:¬¬U…te gusta in terrumpir..verdaa?)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen(inner:bla bla bla bla..)(yop:shannaro!!!no interrumpas!!!¬¬#)decía…que son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama…por que si fueran míos..hace rato hubiese muerto Itachi por hacer sufrir a mi Sasuke-kun…,Sasuke jamás se hubiese ido con orochigay, Naruto no sería tan baka, Neji me aria la tarea…y me hubiese secuestrado a gaara…jejeje..en serio!!

Ahora sí!!!...

**=0\\***+Sobreviviendo con el enemigo+***//0=**

**SasuSaku**

Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura , ambos son orgullosos y arrogantes, y se odian entre si..Desde siempre. Pero qué pasaría si un día sus amigos decidan ponerle fin a la guerra y los dejan en una isla desierta? Podrán permanecer juntos sin matarse?...podrá el odio convertirse en amor??...ver para creer!!!

Narración

-dialogo-

(N/Anotas de la autora..osea yopXD)

"pensamientos de los personajes"

"**inner de los personajes"**

**(mi inner)**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX **cambio de escena

**1er capitulo: "te odio!"**

Había una vez en un lindo jardín de niños en algún lugar de la hermosa capital Konoha unos adorables niños que…no que va!!...adorables mis pies!!...**(inner:wakala!!!tus pies!!)**..en donde iba..a si!!...unos niños que estaban jugando un partido de futbol**(inner: más bien dirás…luchas de sumo) **eran niños contra niñas **(inner: machistas…)** en donde obviamente los niños iban "ganando"..por no decir (1)barriendo a las niñas. El líder del grupo de los niños era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke..acompañado de Neji, lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, sai, gaara, shino…esperen shino jugando futbol!!!...O.O..y del lado de las niñas estaba como capitana Haruno Sakura, con sus amigas, Tenten, Hinata, temari, ino, matsuri, etc. Los niños que ya hace rato se estaban pasando de bruscos, comenzaron a golpear..digo empujar a las niñas que no hacían más que quejarse sin poder hacer nada…hasta que Sasuke "sin querer" pateo mal el balón y fue directo a una de las amigas de Sakura, para ser más específicos…ino…quien por desgracia no pudo esquivarlo i fue golpeada por el meteoro digo balón…que iba a unos…1.000000000….Km por hora(se imaginaran cuanto es eso..osea muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy…rapidoXDD), cayéndole en plena cara!! **(inner:ja! Tortazo!!!) **.

Mientras una adolorida ino lloraba, Hinata, Tenten, temari y las otras fueron a ayudarla.

Sakura que por cierto estaba furiosa **(inner:eso da más miedo que tú!!OñO) **se acerco a Sasuke y a los demás que se reían a carcajadas…

-uy..le hize daño?-dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo mirando a ino llorando.

-claro que si tonto..si lo hiciste a apropósito!!- dijo Sakura enfadándose cada vez mas…

-hmp! no fue mi culpa de que ella fuera tan lenta como tú!- Sakura se acerco mas a él como queriendo encararlo…aunque él fuera más alto que ella…

-yo no soy lenta!!...lo que pasa es que tú y tú grupito de chimpancés nos estaban golpeando!!!a propósito!! (ja ja ja..chimpances!!XDsi no saben que es ..pues es un mono grandote )

-oye a quien le dices chimpancés!!!-dice digo grita un Naruto enojado…

- a ti baka!!-le dice Neji

-aaaahh….-dice Naruto tranquilizándose…y recibiendo la información ya que su cerebro se demora en procesarlo…-nani??¿¿¿..que yo soy qué??-alfin reacciona..

-un chimpancés..-dice Sakura perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.-y dije que todos son una manada de monos…aparte de raros… sordos. -agrego Sakura

-ja! Quien habla de rareza…mírate ese pelo rosa..capaz que tu mamita se equivoco de champú y te dio colorante!!- dijo Sasuke

-ja ja ja ja-se reían los niños..

-a si??..y qué me dices tú?..a simple vista se ve que eres un idiota..amargado,insensible, arrogante..pedazo de hielo..con peinado de papagayo!!-se defendió Sakura(ja ja ja..peinado de papagayo..si han visto los papagayos que por atrás de la cabeza tienen medio alzadito las plumas..jeje)

-hmp!..pero tú eres una niñata llorona..que tiene (2)mamitis..y sus padres solo le consienten..dándole caprichitos de niña tonta!!-grito Sasuke..

Ahora si…esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso..meterse con sus padres..eso sí que no!! **"innersakura: shannaro!! Que se cree ese pedazo de iceberg para hablar así de nosotras y peor aun de nuestros padres!!!arg!! Sakura demostrémosle con quien se ha metido!!"**

-mis padres…-dijo Sakura con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-que ahora te vas a poner a llorar!!-se burlo Sasuke

-mis padres…-repitió casi en un murmullo Sakura

-ja! Sabía que eras una llorona caprichosa!-Sasuke

Sakura bajo la cabeza apretó los puños y agarro el balón con que Sasuke le había golpeado a ino..y…

-no te metas con mis padres!!!-fue lo último que dijo Sakura antes de que sacara no sé de donde una fuerza sobrehumana para tirar el balón directo hacia Sasuke, quien aún seguía burlándose, pero como fue tan rápido el balón **(inner: ahora si es un meteoro…) **Sasuke no lo pudo esquivar..pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el balón no iba para su cara sino para más abajito…

-uuuuuu!!!!-se escucho del grupo de las niñas que habían presenciado todo

-aaaaah!!!Kuso!!!-dijo un Sasuke adolorido acabando de ser golpeado por un balón a velocidad de la luz en donde más le duele (ja jajá..en la entrepierna…XDpobrecito…)

-ja! Eso te pasa por meterse conmigo..jajajaj!!!-decía triunfal Sakura

-eres una..aah!!..-trataba de decir un Sasuke retorciéndose del dolor en el piso, mientras sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo…**(inner: que van a hacer? Sobarle??XD)**

-todos ustedes son un grupo de idiotas!!! Creen que porque somos niñas nos vamos a dejar golpear por ustedes sin hacer nada!!-dejo Tenten

-hmp! Eso es obvio si ni todas ustedes juntas pueden defenderse de nosotros…es el destino!!!-dijo Neji **(inner: Neji y su destino…)**

-ja! Sakura demostró que sin ayuda de nosotras puede barrer a su lidercito!!-defendió temari

-esto es muy problemático..las niñas son muy problemáticas…-se quejo Shikamaru

-ustedes son los bakas aquí!!-hablo por 1era vez ino

-bola de insensibles, idiotas, tontos, violentos y arrogantes!!-dijo matsuri (que vocabulario para ser tan pequeñas..¬¬U)

Todas quedaron mirando a Hinata quien aun no se había quejado de algo…

-Hinata…porque no dices nada?-reclamo Sakura

-etto..es-s q-que y-yo no –ten-tengo na-nada d-de q-que –q-quejar-quejarme..n-no-s-se-me-ocu-curre-na-nada…-tartamudeo Hinata nerviosa por la mirada de un Naruto expectante

Plop! Caída anime por parte de todos..menos por Sasuke que aun estaba en el piso…

-ya basta!!-grito Sasuke ya tratando de pararse para enfrentar a Sakura- y tú!-señalo a Sakura-no pienso perder más mi valioso tiempo discutiendo con unas niñatas tontas que lo único que saben es parlanchear-

-te odio! Nunca volveré a jugar con ustedes!!!jamás los querré volver verlos en mi vida!!-dijo Sakura

-me parece una excelente idea!!!te quiero lejos de mi vista!!-dijo Sasuke

-bien me largo!!-Sakura

-es la mejor idea que has tenido es toda tu vida!!

-me voy no porque tú me lo digas, sino porque cada segundo que paso cerca de ti me infecto de bacterias!!!vámonos chicas!!-Sakura

-bien!

-bien!

-BIEN!

-BIEN!

Segundos de silencio….pasa una paloma recargada…y afloja su "cargamento" y cae en medio de los dos(Sasuke y Sakura)..(efectos especiales..como avión de guerra..fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu……pluaghh!!)

-BIEN!!-termina Sakura

Dicho y pasado esto( me refiero a lo de la **palomatrix recargada**) se fueron las chicas con Sakura..y los chicos con Sasuke, ambos por caminos contrarios…sin antes enviarse miradas de odio entre ellos (Sasuke y Sakura) y murmurar respectivamente al mismo tiempo…

-te odio…-

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXXx**

**Bien aquí se acaba el 1er capi..ojala les haya gustado..(inner: a quien engañas..)**

**Háganme saber si lo continuo o no…sugerencias…recomendaciones..ya saben…no se olviden de reviewiarme!!!!**

**Sakaduda!!:**

**barriendo: **eso quiere decir…ganando por un montononoon….

**Mamitis:** enfermedad contagiosa que consiste en esta pegoteada como chicle a tu mamita y ser la consentida y protegida de ella y que no te puedes apartar nunca de ella…hay dos fases mamitis aguda y mamitis grave..**(jajajaja enfermedad inventada por mua!!..)(inner: en tu marielokaccionario…)( en mi que?¬¬##)(inner:marie-loka-ccionario!!)**

**Preguntas-preguntonas!!:**

**-¿de verdad Sakura tendrá mamitis?**

**-¿será que por eso ino tiene la cara deformada?**

**-¿Por qué Sakura se puso triste cuando habló de sus padres?**

**-¿Por qué mi inner interrumpe tanto?(inner:oye!!)**

**Y lo más importante de todo…**

**-¿habrán tenido que sobarle a Sasuke para que le pase el dolor o le habrán puesto hielito?(XDDD)**

**Ya saben en el próximo capi lo sabrán!!!**

**Hasta eso…(inner: osea muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo)..sayonara…lo rekielo!!!besos!!! haganme saber si continuo o no este fic!!!  
**

**Marie-chan!!!XDD**

**REVIEWIENME!!**


	2. 1er día del cole

**Wo0las!! Aki regreso con el 2do capi!!!**

**Ojala les guste…**

**(inner:..5mentarios..)**

**Weeeeno…no se ke eskribir asi ke:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen(inner:bla bla bla bla..)(yop:shannaro!!!no interrumpas!!!¬¬#)decía…que son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama…por que si fueran míos..hace rato hubiese muerto Itachi por hacer sufrir a mi Sasuke-kun…,Sasuke jamás se hubiese ido con orochigay, Naruto no sería tan baka, Neji me aria la tarea…y me hubiese secuestrado a gaara…jejeje..en serio!!**

**=0\\***+Sobreviviendo con el enemigo+***//0=**

**SasuSaku**

Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura , ambos son orgullosos y arrogantes, y se odian entre si..Desde siempre. Pero qué pasaría si un día sus amigos decidan ponerle fin a la guerra y los dejan en una isla desierta? Podrán permanecer juntos sin matarse?...podrá el odio convertirse en amor??...ver para creer!!!

Narración

-dialogo-

(N/Anotas de la autora..osea yopXD)

"pensamientos de los personajes"

"**inner de los personajes"**

**(mi inner)**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX **cambio de escena

**2do capitulo: "1er dia de clases I"**

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que los ¬¬muy bien hablados niños por cierto, ya tenían 12 años e iban cumplir 13.

Sakura Haruno: de cuerpo muy bien desarrollado a pesar de la corta edad. Cabello de color rosado hasta la cintura y ojos muuuuy expresivo color jade. Su piel es blanca y estatura normal. (osea media cabeza menos que un chico normalxD), su personalidad es algo bipolar, y agresiva..¬¬aveces…es dulce y extrovertida.

Su mejor amiga era la tímida Hinata Hyuuga. Ella también posee un buen cuerpo. De cabello azul oscuro muy brillante largo hasta mas debajo de la cintura, ojos extrañamente de color perla, y de tez extremadamente blanca sin llegar a ser pálida. Su carácter es: muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy tímida (umm creo que ya lo dije?), es callada, reservada pero de buen corazón, muy linda persona.

Su otra amiga es Tenten, ella tiene lindo cuerpo también( mas rápido..TODAS TIENEN BONITO CUERPO!!...entendiero..), su cabello es color café ondulado , pero siempre lo carga recogido en dos coletas (o dos cebollitas, o dos rosquitas, o dos moñitos , o dos puccos como yo le digo…jeje es ke se parece al peinado de puccaXD), y ojos color chocolate. En cuestión de personalidad ella es la ocurrida del grupo, es extrovertida, algo bipolar, y odia que le dejen con la palabra en la boca (ni que se las comiera..jeje..ups..ando media awada ..yo me entiendo), es la busca pleitos.

Ino Yamanaka: es la loca del grupo, ella tiene unos lindo ojos color celeste, y cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Sobre el cuerpo..PUES YA LO DIJE!!...su personalidad: es gritona, peleona y hiperactiva, orgullosa.

Temari Sabaku no: ella es mayor que todas por un año (osea que tiene13 y va a cumplir 14)**(inner:wuau genio!!)(**hasta ke alfin regreso mi inner!!! "abrazandolo" cuanto te extrañe!!!) **(inner: auxilio!!esta loca!!O.O)**, su cabello es de color mostaza, cogido en 4 coletas, y ojos verdes. Ella es la más seria y realista (osea pesimista¬¬).

Matsuri (ehhh..no se me el apellido..jeje..alguien me lo sopla?): ella es muy dulce y callada, pero no tanto como Hinata, su cabello es de color café ondulado y corto, sus ojos de color café igualmente. Ella se distingue por que siempre carga una cámara en su bolso, "para grabar los momentos que hay que recordar", según ella o según todas.."para grabar la evidencia" (por obra y mafia..digo magia de la autoraXD).

Ellas habían ido a la misma escuela juntas, a la escuela femenina Aiharu. Y ya pasaron a al colegio, todas al mismo (por obra de mafgia de la autora XD), el colegio e internado mixto "Konoha" (sorry por el nombreXP es que ni inner ha quedado inconsciente no se porque¬¬) **(hmp!#¬¬).**

Este colegio es uno de los mejores, es decir para gente de clase media-alta. Sus instalaciones son de ultima tecnología, y además los estudiantes pueden estudiar y vivir allí si lo desean, ya que hay habitaciones separados claro¬¬, hombres y mujeres.

Las habitaciones y todo el plantel es de lujo por supuesto, y el colegio cuesta medio cuerpo, ( porque un ojo es muy pequeño ¬¬). Las habitaciones no deben pagarlas ya que es propiedad del colegio. (osea que lo que pagan mensualmente o pensión , así le dicen en mi país, n.n, te cobran la habitación que no ocupas claro ¬¬).

En la gran puerta se ve llegar una limosina de la cual sale una rubia de cuatro coletas, ojos verdes, (Temari psss¬¬), acompañado de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y expresión de…

-joder Kanguro por que tienes que venir a dejarnos en tu carro!!- se quejo el pelirrojo

-hmp!, primero porque no voy a dejar que se vengan solos, hay muchos peligros allá afuera (eso siempre me dicen a mi T-T), y segundo NO SOY KANGURO SOY KANKURO #¬¬PEDAZO DE FOSFORO MAL PRENDIDO!!-dijo kangu..digo Kankuro (je je se me quedo XD)

-baaa! Ya dejen de pelear, miren que todo el mundo nos está mirando- dijo Temari.

Y como Temari dijo, todos los estaban mirando, como si fueran un limón en medio de una caja de bombones de chocolate relleno de manjar (jeje es que toy comiendo chocolatitos ahorita ).

-bueno, bueno, se cuidan y no se olviden de tomarse toda su coladita que después mami les va a retar, eh?- dijo Kangkuro

-JODETE KANGURO! NO SOMOS NIÑOS DE JARDÍN!POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA YA ESTAMOS GRANDECITOS Y METETE TU COLADITA POR EL..

-CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ FOSFORITO, QUE SI NO LO HACES EL QUE TERMINARA CON LA COLADA METIDA POR EL (Piiiiiii…censuradoXD)ERES TU!!- dijo Temari, o mas bien amenazó.

-O.O…..-

-asi está mejor n.n..-dijo Temari alfin calmada.

-emm…en serio nos mandaron colada?- pregunto Gaara con un tic en el ojo y una gotaza en la nuca. (jaja..imaginenselo)

-gaara…#- sentenció Temari con una vena brotándole y voz de inspectora, digo infernal.

-digo vayamos a las aulas que llegaremos tarde- dijo Gaara y salió flechado dejando un caminito de fuego por el piso XD.

-que?- dijo Temari a todos que la seguían viendo-que acaso en este país no hay libertad de expresión?-

-…-.-UU- todos.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

En otra parte de la ciudad..

-pi pi pi pi pi pi-

-zZz….-

-pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi!-

-zZZZzzZ…-

-ejem ejem (no sabia que los despertadores se aclararan la garganta¬¬)…PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PUUUUUM PUMMMM UIUIU IUIUIUIUI POOOOM POOOM TRAAASH TRAAASH TRAA…- (**que sonido mas raro para un despertador¬¬UU)**

De pronto el despertador sale volando por la ventana y cae en cámara lenta desde el 4to piso de una edificio de departamentos.

**[Efectos by me: **fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh….trrrrrrraaaaaaassshhhhh….prrruuuaaaaammm….trrroooaaaacckk!

**En cámara rápida:**

Boom!**.]**

En resumen el despertador cayo.¬¬

-hay no! Ahora tendré que comprar otro despertador!shannaro!

"**es el 4to en el mes¬¬ y eso que solo han pasado 8 días…"**Le recordó el inner.

-ummmm…que hora es?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-SON LAS 7 Y ENTRO A LAS 7 Y 15 AL COLE!!-

Se puede observar un demonio de tazmania de un lado para el otro en una habitación aparentemente ordenada.¬¬

Musiquita del fondo: tictactictactictac..cucu! cucu! Cucu!

-ash!...mi cabello es un desastre!- dijo la chica viendo el reflejo de su rosado cabello alborotado dándole un aspecto desordenado¬¬ y rebelde.

-NO PUEDE SER ES EL PRIMER DIA Y YA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-

-la falda, donde coño esta esa (piii) falda, del demonio! Cuando la busco no la encuentro! Al carajo con el estúpido despertador, y el estúpido día de cole, y mi estúpido cabello, por la estúpida mañana, con su estúpido sol, que estúpidamente me despierta, aunque eso lo hace EL ESTUPIDO DESPERTADOR, que me recuerda que tengo que comprar otro, y de tanto hablar estupideces se me hace tarde..y.-

"¬¬uU compréndanla hoy no es su dia"

-Y EL ESTUPIDO ZAPATO, Y LA ESTUPIDA VECINA Y YA CALLATE ESTUPIDO INNER!!!!-

" y por lo visto tampoco va a ser mi día¬¬"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

En una mansión no muy lejos del famoso colegio.

-Hanabi-sama despierte de una vez que llegará tarde a la escuela-

-…Shino…-

-Hanabi-sama?-

-…Shino-kun..sigue no pares..-

-ah?O.O-

…Shino-

-O///O-

-..Shino..me encanta como tocas el piano…no pares de tocar-

-o.O…Hanabi-sama despierte porfavor!-

-ah? Que? Como? Donde? Porque?-

-que se despierte, abriendo los ojos, en el mueble de la sala, PORQUE VA A LLEGAR TARDE!!- respondió Neji.

-esta bien pero…NO TIENES QUE GRITAR NEJI PORQUE LOS VECINOS SE PUEDEN DESPERTAR Y DESPUES VIENEN A TOCAR LA PUERTA QUEJANDOSE QUE HACEMOS MUCHO RUIDO Y ESO LE ENOJARIA MUCHO A PAPA ENTIENDES?-

-emm…si-

-…-

-…-

Silencio en donde se escucha que tocan la puerta:

-NO HAGAN RUIDO QUE NO VIVEN SOLOS HAY GENTE VIVIENDO ACA AFUERA!!-

-¬¬Hanabi-sama puede despertar a Hinata-sama por favor que ya es algo tarde-

-PERO SI SON LAS 15 PARA LAS 6 NEJI! NO ES TARDE, DEMONIOS, PARA ESO ME DESPIERTAS DE MI LINDO SUEÑO EN DONDE SHINO ME HACIA …-

-O////O-

-ME HACIA UNA CANCIÓN EN EL PIANO, QUE PENSABAS PÈRVERTIDO!!O//O?-

-nada, nada..o///o….y va a despertar a Hinata-sama?-

-claro claro-

-pero con delicadeza que últimamente ha tenido dolores de cabeza, creo que anda media enferma-

-si si…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-HINATA NI-SAN DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!-

-no ti-i-e-e-ne-s p-o-orqu-e gr-ita-r H-ana-bi-i ¡!-se quejo Hinata

-ya se ya se, solo era porsi (porsiacaso)- i dicho esto desapareció de la puerta de la Habitación de Hinata.

-n-o s-e p-orq-u-e si-ent-o qu-e ha-y en-er-gí-a-s ne-ga-ti-va-s af-u-e-ra d-e la c-as-a-

Mira por la ventana y ve a un grupo de vecinos con palos, antorchas con fuego, piedras y con ametralladoras también¬¬.

-oh no!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-lo siento Hinata-sama, yo le advertí que no gritara pero ella no hizo caso¬¬- se excusaba Neji.

-hmp!- aportaba Hanabi

-bi-e-en e-nto-nc-e-s co-m-o sa-ld-re-mo-s e-l dí-a de h-oy-?- pregunta Hinata

-plan de escape k136- dijo Neji con voz de Espía

-entendido!- responde Hinata.

-después yo soy la anormal¬¬- piensa Hanabi.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

En la entrada del colegio. Una rubia de coleta y ojos celeste, se miraba al espejo que había en el carro.

-me veo bonita Tetsu?-

-si señorita Yamanaka..-responde Tetsu, el conductor, por enésima vez

-de verdad, yo creo que debería ponerme lentes de contacto y un poquito de polvo por aquí, y sombra de ojos de color gris, y tal vez pestañas postizas; pero el gris se vería algo raro, ya que estamos en la época de calor y los colores oscuros no van con el…-

-no señorita en verdad creo que usted es muy bonita si al natural ¬¬-

-en serio? Gracias Tetsu, le voy a decir a mi papa que usted es muy amable..y es posible que le aumente el sueldo, aunque en estos días ha estado de mal humor sabe?, yo creo que la situación económica no anda muy bien en el país, la gente pobre anda por ahí en las calles, y eso da muy mala impresión a los extranjeros, oh my god!, se me quebró un uña y ahora que hago, por kami-sama…

-"el país está como está por gente como usted¬¬"

-¬¬ en qué está pensando Tetsu?, no estará pensado cositas malas de mi o si? Mire que le puedo decir a mi papa que..

-nada, nada, solo pensaba que va a llegar tarde, será mejor que se valla!-

-ahh!..ya¬¬-

-bueno ya me voy Tetsu, cuidese y piense cosas lindas de mi? Ok?¬¬-

-si si ¬¬U-

-bye bye boy!-

-"psicoloca, ojala algún día el ratón se le coma la lengua"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

A unas cuadras del colegio venían patinando una chica de cabello recogido en dos puccos (XDD), de ojos chocolate. Venía a mucha velocidad, parece que iba de apuro porque venía diciendo cosas como…

-OH NO! ES MI 1ER DÍA Y YA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! NO PUEDE SER! PORQUE ESTOS PATINES NO VAN MÁS RÁPIDO! YA SÉ ME VOY A COMPRAR UNA MOTO, O UNA PATINETA, NO! UNA BICICLETA, PERO DESPUÉS NO VOY A PODER…

Fue interrumpida por una chica de cabellos cortos color café y ojos del mismo color que se le atraviesa en una bicicleta.

-ahhhh!-gritan ambas antes de chocarse

**Efectos by me:**

Sonidito de tambores:prrrrrruuuuuuuuuuurrruuuuururuururururururu…trash!

-auch!-

-au! Esa es mi pierna!-

-gomen jeje xP-

-ah! TenTen! Hola!-

-Matsuri! A los tiempos que te veo!-

Se abrazan, se cuentan el último chisme del mes, el nuevo test de la revista tú (jeje es mi favorita), se dan cuenta que ya están más grandecitas, se miden y todo con cinta métrica y demás (no sé de donde salió esa cinta métrica u.u) **(no me digas: obra y mafgia de la autora?)** (#¬¬ algún problema con mis excusas?) **(O:O no nada!)**

Después de todo esto se dan cuenta que van tarde…

-OH NO! NOS VAN A CERRAR LA PUERTA!-gritan al mismo tiempo

Se puede ver en cámara lenta dos chicas una en patines, y la otra en una bicicleta, pedaleando y patinando por sus vidas, con la cara más trágica que la de mi abuelita viendo el Titanic O.O:

**Efectos by me:**

Gritan al mismo tiempo que van cerrando la puerta:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-risa del portero:

-muajajajajajajajaj….MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Y justo antes de que cierren la puerta de la dulcería de alado del colegio, lo que pasa es que ellas dos tenían la manía de comprar dulces antes de entrar al cole; no pregunten, según ellas el dulce les da la energía necesaria para atender la clase…o tratar de hacerlo¬¬

Después de haberle ganado al de la dulcería, compraron los dulces matutinos y al salir:

-OH NO! NOS VAN A CERRAR LA PUERTA!-gritan al mismo tiempo

Se puede ver en cámara lenta dos chicas una en patines, y la otra en una bicicleta, pedaleando y patinando por sus vidas, con la cara más trágica que la de mi abuelita viendo el Titanic O.O:

**Efectos by me:**

Gritan al mismo tiempo que van cerrando la puerta:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-risa del portero:

-muajajajajajajajaj….MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

**ALTO DE LA HISTORIA:**

**PREGUNTA: DONDE HE OÍDO ESTO ANTES? XDDDD**

**QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA.**

Pero esta vez si era la puerta del colegio. XDD.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Uff! Terminé el 2do capi..jeje gomen me demore en hacerlo. Es que estaba sin inspiración, mi inner se había escapado, o ido de vacaciones¬¬.**

**Gracias a la única persona que me dejó review¬¬por cierto Tania56, jhaha…en serio gracias, me subiste el ánimo n.n!**

**En fin. Ahh!**

**Y con respecto a las preguntas, poco a poco se irán resolviendo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**La historia va a ver:**

**-sasusaku, naruhina, gaamatsu, shikatema, inosai y nejiten, NADA DE YAOI NI SASUHINA, NI NARUSAKU, NI NADA!!!**

**HE DICHO CASO CERRADO.**

**Ejem ejem, bueno el punto es que esas son las parejas principales.**

**Sin desean dejarme algúna recomendación o consejo (creo que es lo mismo ¬¬U) me lo dejan en un review si n.n?**

**Bueno sayonara!!**

**Marie-chan!!!XDD**

**REVIEWIENME!!**


	3. la respuesta a la gran incognita

**Wo0las!! Aki regreso con el 3er capi!!!**

**Ojala les guste…**

**Weeeeno…no se ke eskribir asi ke:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen(inner:bla bla bla bla..)(yop:shannaro!!!no interrumpas!!!¬¬#)decía…que son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama…por que si fueran míos..hace rato hubiese muerto Itachi por hacer sufrir a mi Sasuke-kun…,Sasuke jamás se hubiese ido con orochigay, Naruto no sería tan baka, Neji me aria la tarea…y me hubiese secuestrado a gaara…jejeje..en serio!!¬¬**

**=0\\***+Sobreviviendo con el enemigo+***//0=**

**SasuSaku**

Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura , ambos son orgullosos y arrogantes, y se odian entre si..Desde siempre. Pero qué pasaría si un día sus amigos decidan ponerle fin a la guerra y los dejan en una isla desierta? Podrán permanecer juntos sin matarse?...podrá el odio convertirse en amor??...ver para creer!!!

Narración

-dialogo-

(N/Anotas de la autora..osea yopXD)

"pensamientos de los personajes"

"**inner de los personajes"**

**(mi inner)**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX **cambio de escena

**3er capitulo: "respuesta a la "gran" incognita"**

En alguna parte de Konoha….no muy lejos de cierto instituto llamado "Konoha" (muy original el nombre¬¬) se podía respirar un aire paz…y cuando digo se podía, es porque se podía……

-En medio de la oscuridad, aparece una sombra, de altura aproximadamente 1.80mts., unos ojos azabaches contemplan sigilosos a su presa, la cual está dormida¬¬, y no emite ruido alguno, el silencio total hace más difícil la misión: capturar al enemigo sin ser detectado. La misteriosa sombra se adentra a territorio enemigo, dejando de la precaución de que se pueda tropezar con algún tipo de detector rayos X, pero su ¬¬supuesta agilidad falla, y se tropieza con un…

-AUCH! QUE COñO FUE ESO! CADA DÍA HAY MÁS COSAS REGADAS EN TU HABITACIÓN MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO YA VERÁS CUANDO TE DESPIERTE! INTENTO DE PAPAGAYO! SACO DE…-

De pronto la luz de la habitación se prende dejando ver a una enojado Sasuke con la pose indiferente típica en él, en la puerta y a un adolorido Itachi revolcándose en el suelo, después de haberse golpeado y terminado con el pie dislocado (osea alreves xDD) con el supuesto detector rayos X que era nada más y nada menos que una lavadora y secadora LG 104 con control remoto para que no te tengas que levantar cuando quieras enjuagar la ropita n.n.

**DE DONDE SALIÓ? PUES DE DONDE COÑO VOY A SABER YO? n.n**

-si intentabas despertarme, fallaste desde que comenzaste a narrar, itachidiota¬¬ ya estaba despierto-

-NANI O.O!!, ENSERIO ESTABA HABLANDO! T_T YO PENSÉ QUE ERA LA AUTORA LA QUE ESTABA NARRANDO #¬¬-

(ejem ejem O.O jejeje)

-PUDISTE HABERME AVISADO PEDAZO DE BURRO! EN VES QUE POR TU CULPA Y DE LA AUTONTA TAMBIÉN..¬¬ QUE CUANDO ACABE EL FIC ME LAS VOY A COBRAR ()….ME HE GOLPEADO CON ESA LAVADORA DE MIERDA!!....y por cierto de donde salió esa cosa??-

-hmp- "aporto" Sasuke

- COMO QUE HMP! DIGO NO? TU DEBES SABER DE DONDE SALIÓ ESA PORQUERÍA DE LAVADORA QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA!-

-hmp, si sirvió para divertirme un poco- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado saliendo de la habitación.

Itachi se quedó pensando un rato:

**Efectos by me:**

Cri cri cri cri cri cri cri (sonido de grillitos xD)

Itachi: "que habrá querido decir con divertirse….divertirse…divertirse…divertirse?...oh! divertirse…divertirse!...ajaá…divertirse….di-ver-tir-se…di-ver-.."

-NANI! DIVERTIRSE..YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE ESTUPIDO HERMANO MENOR!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hmp, yra ser driro cruentra…-(ya se dio cuenta) dijo Sasuke mientras comió cereal Milo con leche ya que gracias a Itachi ya iba tarde para ir al colegio en el cual entraban a las 7 y eran las 6…osea muy tarde¬¬para cierto Uchiha que adoraba llegar temprano…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SASUKE OSEA QUE SI SABÍAS DE DONDE SALIÓ ESA MALDITA LAVADORA SECADORA LG104 CON CONTROL REMOTO PARA QUE NO TE TENGAS QUE LEVANTAR PARA ENJUAGAR LA ROPITA!!- cogió un poco de aire después de haber hablado tanto xD

-hmp, si- dijo Deeeeeespreocupado Sasuke

-I ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR?- dijo maliciosamente Itachi

-si o.O- se estaba comenzando a asustar Sasuke

-en serio eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- Itachi tenía cara de psicópata tipo Gaara cuando libera a Shukaku (creo que así se escribía…jeje…nada en contra con Gaarita n.n)

-s-si..por-porqu-que?-

-PORQUE SERÁN TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS ANTES DE QUE TE DEJE PEOR QUE ESA VEZ QUE ESTABAS EN JARDÍN RECUERDAS?

-e-esa v-vez?-

**FLASHBACK**

N/A: recuerdan el 1er capi en el que casi dejan a Sasuke sin hijos por cierto accidente en el que participó, un balón y unas pelotas XD (hahahaha! XDDDDD) (**inner: esa tuvo wena!)**, esto fue lo que pasó después a Sasuke claro¬¬.

Hace 6 años atrás…

-te odio…- se escuchó salir de la boca de un pelinegro y una pelirosada.

-oye teme….en serio estás bien?- preguntó Naruto…quién mas?

-hmp, que si!-

-de verdad, no se te ve bien teme…-

Y es que el pobrecito Sasuke caminaba cojito, y con las piernas más abiertas de lo común (hahaha…sorry es que para mi parecer los hombres caminan con las piernas un piquito abiertas comparadas como caminamos las mujeres XD), además su cara estaba algo verdosa, con morado, naranja, azul, fuscia y un poquito de amarillo.

-no se de que me hablas dobe, si estoy perfectamente bien-

-U¬¬- todos lo miraban así.

-que están tramando?...si es lo que pienso¬¬ no crean que me dejaré…-

5segundos después…

-NO SUELTENME! ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE BIEN NO VEN? NO NECESITO NINGÚN TIPO DE MASAJE CON HIELO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, ESTOY MUY BIEN, SI YA CASI NO DUELE DE VERDAD! HABLO LA PURA VERDAD, Y YA SUELTENME DE ESTA MALDITA CAMA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! IATCHI ALEJATE DE MI!- regaba por su..ejem..vida el pobrecito Sasuke que lo tenían amarrado en en la cama para "calmar el pequeño dolor", después que sus amiguitos lo hayan traído amarrado de pies y manos hasta su casa para que lo puedan ayudar ya que el muy orgulloso no iba ha hacerlo por si solo; y que por cierto una enfermera muy conocida de la familia le iba a "ayudar a Sasuke con su pequeña molestia" con un cubote de hielo tamaño familiar por cortesía de Itachi que fue el de la idea de darle el masajito.

-ya tranquilízate Sasu-chan- trataba sin éxito su madre.

-hmp, eso le pasa por idiota- murmuro por lo bajo Itachi mientras se reia disimuladamente.

-ya salgan que la enfermera va a "tratar" a Sasuke- ordeno el padre de los Uchiha.

-NOOOOOO! AUXILIO! NO ME DEJEN MORIR AQUÍ! POR FAVOR SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESTO! NOOOOOO!-

-ya calmate amorcito corazón (XDDD) esto no te va a doler nadita…-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…-

Acto seguido la enfremera le bajo los pantalones a Sasukito, el cual se ponía más verde de lo que ya estaba por el dolor, y cuando sintió el hielito…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-ya ya cariñito ya va a pasar-(XDD)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

La enfermera solo se dedicaba a masajear o manosear una de las dos aunque creo que la segunda opción se acercaba más¬¬

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

5 minutos después

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

20 Minutos después:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

25 MINUTOS DEPUES:

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaah! Aaah!

10 minutos después:

-aaah! Aaah! Aah! Siiii…aah!aah!

5 minutos después:

-mmmm….siiii….ahhh!

-buen chico- sonreía maliciosamente la enfermera¬¬

**CONCLUSIÓN:**

**A SASUKE SI LE TUVIERON QUE SOBAR PARA QUE SE LE PASE EL DOLORCITO Y ES MÁS…LE PUSIERON HIELITO Y TODO…Y LE DEJARON UN "GRAN" TRAUMA. OJO SI ESQUE EN EL FUTURO LLEGE A TENER EJEMM… DOLORCITOS DE ESOS MUY FRECUENTEMENTE Y NECESITE DE ALGUNAS ENFERMERAS…..NO ES MI CULPA¬¬ ECHENSELA A LA ENFERMERA!!Xd.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-O.O-

-jejejeje….volverás a sufrir como aquella vez!!...y ya no habrá enfermerA sino…"enfermerO!"!!muajajajajajja!-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

-rameeeeen….rameeeeeen…comidaaaa…ZzzZzz….-

-rameeeen….zZzZZz…-

-ra-

-OYE USURATONKANCHI DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!!-

**Aunque es muy obvio, ¬¬ para los que sufran por su inteligencia bruta, pss se trata de Sasuke y Naruto. Sasuke logró escapar de su hermano con el viejo truco de…mira eso!...y te vas soplado antes de que esa persona se de cuenta lo estúpida que es al caer en esa estúpida broma¬¬**

-mmm…..no molestes bakasuke..zZzZZ-

-SI NO SALES AHORA VOY A ENTRAR Y CREEME QUE VAS A SABER LO QUE ES DESPERTAR CON EL PIE IZQUIERDOOO!!-

Ejem ejem…bueno el punto es que Naruto vive solo en un departamento que paga con la herencia de sus padres, y se va al insti junto con Sasuke su mejor amigo, ya que viven cerca y Sasuke pasa por ahí caminando. Lo malo es que como a Sasuke le gusta ir mas temprano delo normal¬¬, al pobrecito de Naruto el muy madrugador le toca despertarse un poquito temprano..

-JODER TEME SON LAS SEIS Y CUARTO Y ENTRAMOS A LAS SIETE, QUE PROBLEMA TIENES TU CON LLEGAR TAN TEMPRANO DATTEBAYOOOO!!-

-HMP!!-

-GRAN RESPUESTA TEME APARTE DE AMARGADO ERES UN..AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!-

en estos momentos imagínense esta escena:

Sasuke se cansó de esperar y se trepó por la ventana, y antes de que Naruto le dé el discurso matutino mostró sus perfectos músculos alzando la cama de lado y tirando a Naruto específicamente hacia el lado izquierdo¬¬.

-TE DIJE QUE IBAS A SABER LO QUE ES LEVANTARSE CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO BAKA!!-

-….iteeeeeeee- (ite: duele)

-hmp-

-eso dolió dattebayooooooo!!! Eres un insensible mira tener la osadía de entrar a mi casa sin MI permiso y para rematar me tratas mas violento de lo normal!!! –

-hmp-

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ITACHI TE HAGA LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE Y TU ME HAGAS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A MI LAS PERSONAS QUE NO NOS HACEMOS IMPOSIBE LA VIDA NO DEBEMOS AMARGARNOS POR LO IMPOSIBLE QUE ES LA VIDA POR ESO ES QUE TODOS PIENSAN QUE YO LES HAGO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE PERO EN REALIDAD LA VIDA ES IMPOSIBLE DE POR SI SOLA ADEMAS QUE SI LA VIDA NO FUERA IMPOSIBLE SERÍA POSIBLE QUE SEA IMPOSIBLE DE SER!!!

-O.O…hmp-

**Objeción: no pregunten que significa eso por que ni yo entendí-.-U (INNER: yo tampoko entendí…)**

-que fue eso?-

-hmp como sea…vámonos-

-PERO TEME TE DIGO QUE AUN ES TEMPRANO DATEBAYOOOOOO….NO ME HAGAS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE NO VES QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ITACHI TE HAGA LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE Y TU ME HAGAS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A MI LAS PERSONAS QUE NO NOS HACEMOS IMPOSIBE LA VIDA NO DEBEMOS AMARGARNOS POR LO IMPOSIBLE QUE ES LA VIDA POR ESO ES QUE TODOS PIENSAN QUE ….-

-"no se como lo soporto..¬¬"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**Jeje…kreo que me demoré en hacer el 3er capi eske estos días e estado muy estresada y sin inspiración y ya psss¬¬ la vagancia**

**Aunque creo que quedó muy corto pero ya que!!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**La historia va a ver:**

**-sasusaku, naruhina, gaamatsu, shikatema, inosai y nejiten, NADA DE YAOI NI SASUHINA, NI NARUSAKU, NI NADA!!!**

**HE DICHO CASO CERRADO.**

**Ejem ejem, bueno el punto es que esas son las parejas principales.**

**Sin desean dejarme algúna recomendación o consejo (creo que es lo mismo ¬¬U) me lo dejan en un review si n.n?**

**Bueno sayonara!!**

**Marie-chan!!!XDD**

**REVIEWIENME!!**


End file.
